Antes del Olvido
by El Gato Ingeniero
Summary: -"Porque la verdad me hubiera gustado recordar el día de hoy y mas este momento"- Pensó una pequeña de diez años. Lo se pésimo Summary , primer One-shot que hago de esta serie.


Bien gente, este es mi primer One-shot que hago de esta grandiosa serie que tanto nos gusta, espero que les guste, le agradezco el apoyo a Napo-1…gracias Aniki.

Todo esto está visto desde el punto de nuestra querida y adorada Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Antes del Olvido<strong>_

Había sido un día muy agitado, quien diría que con un pequeño proyecto en el aniversario de Perry descubríamos varias cosas, al principio nos pareció raro que aquel ornitorrinco que siempre se marchara fuera un agente secreto, pero no tuvimos tiempo para mas, al ver aquellos robots saliendo de aquel gran edificio morado teníamos que salir de aquel lugar.

Todos habíamos decidido ir a nuestras casas, por el momento no teníamos que hacer me extraño no ver a Pinky, solo esperaba que estuviera bien, veía por la ventana como el Danville estaba siendo infestaba por miles de hordas de robots, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve en la ventana hasta que oí mi teléfono, rápidamente conteste.

-"Hola, residencia Gracia-Shapiro"- Conteste mientras me preguntaba quien llamaría en estas circunstancias.

-"Isabella, no hay tiempo para explicaciones, reúne a las exploradoras y vayan a nuestro patio lo más rápido posible"- Mi corazón latió rápido al escuchar la voz…era de Phineas y se oía realmente apurado, quise decir algo pero rápidamente el colgó…no tenía tiempo que perder llame a las exploradoras y las cite lo más rápido posible.

Cuando llegamos me di cuenta que todos nuestros amigos estaban ahí, Baljeet, Bufford, Django y todas las demás personas que hemos conocido, también estaban Candace, Stacy y Jeremy estaban esperando que todo comenzara, pronto aparecieron Phineas acompañado como siempre de Ferb, los dos tenían una pequeña sonrisa cruzando sus rostros.

-"Chicos…ya sé que vamos hacer hoy…"- Dijo Phineas y con esa frase, lo supe de inmediato, como siempre ellos tenían algo planeado…escuchamos a Phineas, pronto nos preparamos…salvaríamos a Danville.

La batalla comenzó y todos nos preparamos, llegamos justo a tiempo a donde estaba Perry y sus compañeros, me sorprendió ver a Pinky me hubiera gustado ir a ver que se encontraba bien, pero no teníamos tiempo que perder…la batalla había comenzado.

Hasta el último momento de la batalla estuvimos todos unidos, tuvimos algunas pérdidas, la casa de los arboles, el trineo de santa Claus, la máquina de helados y los Phindroides y Ferbots comenzaban a ser destruidos ya no quedaban muchos, poco a poco perdíamos la batalla…pero no nos rendimos, al ver a Phineas y Perry subir a gran velocidad supe que irían contra el que estaba tras todo esto, estaba preocupada pero debía quedarme.

-"Ferb, ve con Phineas nosotros nos encargamos"- Le grite a Ferb quien estaba con los toros mecánicos, el asintió y fugazmente se marcho, si había alguien que podría detener esto…serian ellos tres.

Seguimos combatiendo, no podíamos parar, ya no quedábamos muchos en pie, entonces de algún momento a otro todos los robots comenzaron a caer, hay lo vi…Phineas, Ferb y Perry lo habían logrado…estábamos felices, habíamos ganado y nos encontrábamos todos juntos.

-"Es extraño que Perry sea un agente secreto"- Dije en verdad esa idea todavía rondaba por mi cabeza.

-"Si pero es obvio en retrospectiva"- Respondió Bufford, debía decir que en verdad el tenia la razón.

Nos habíamos reunido, Phineas estaba feliz, todos lo estábamos, Phineas aseguro que ahora que sabíamos el secreto de Perry nos divertiríamos y el verano seria aun mejor, pero pronto vimos como un señor de cabello y bigote blanco junto a un adolecente pelirrojo y lentes gruesos se acercaron.

Nos explicaron todo y porque Perry no quería ser descubierto, la cara de Phineas se torno triste, como me hubiera querido acercarme y consolarlo…pero el pelirrojo dijo algo, podríamos olvidar este día con algo llamado Amnesiainador, Phineas y Ferb tenían que decidir si recordar el mejor día que tuvieron pero el costo perderían a Perry o olvidar todo pero lo tendrían a su lado, todos sabíamos lo que elegirían no era necesario ser un genio para saberlo.

Todos los que tuvimos que ver en ese día nos encontrábamos en una gran sala, preparándonos para olvidar aquel grandioso día, la despedida que dieron los chicos fue emotiva, todos estábamos preparándonos…entonces tuve una idea, no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad, aunque nunca lo recordaría…tenía que hacerlo.

-"Mayor Monograma"- Lo llame rápidamente.

-"¿Si?"- Me pregunto.

-"Ninguno recordara lo ocurrido de este día ¿Verdad?"- Pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-"Así es"- Me contesto.

-"Bien"- Fue lo único que dije, me arme de valor, tome a Phineas y lo bese, sus labios…esos labios que desde hace tiempo había querido besar…lo estaba haciendo, me sentía viva…nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida, quería que este momento durara, pero ya era hora y me separe de él.

-"! ISABELLA ¡"- Dijo Phineas me sorprendió que me lo dijera con tanto gusto.

-"Ahora Carl"-Dije rápidamente, era hora…aunque me hubiera gustado recordar ese momento se que no podre.

-"No, no, esperen"- Escuche a Phineas desesperado, me sorprendí… ¿Acaso él?

No tuve tiempo para contestarme esa pregunta…Pronto todos vimos un destello y todo se puso oscuro.

_**AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**_

-"Ah bien otro día para ganar insignias y pasar tiempo con Phineas"- Dije mientras me acomodaba mi cabello, pero al decir lo ultimo un destello en mi cabeza de Phineas y yo… ¿Besándonos?

-"Vaya si que debí haber tenido un sueño maravilloso"- Intente recordar el sueño pero nada solo recordé esa parte, era raro porque a diferencia de las otras veces…este lo sentí tan real…ojala eso algún día sucediera.

-"Bien lo mejor será ver que planean los chicos este día"- Fue lo único que dije ya vestida con mi traje de exploradora y saliendo de mi casa.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>Bien…que les pareció… ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Intermedio?, si lo se tiene algunas incoherencias con lo que sucedió en la película, lo siento de verdad, pero díganme lo que piensan, déjenme review por favor para saber en qué tengo que mejorar…pero solo review positivo, alentadores o críticas constructivas para mejorar.<p> 


End file.
